


You'll Always Be My Care Bear

by ThatStoryWriter



Series: You'll Always Be My Carebear [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Oliver Queen, Alpha Thea Queen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Barry Allen, Omega Caitlin Snow, Omega Cisco Ramon, Protective Oliver Queen, Queen Consolidated (Arrow TV 2012), Shy Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStoryWriter/pseuds/ThatStoryWriter
Summary: Omega Barry Allen is forced to go to an event with his best friend Iris West but what happens when this event has something to do with Barry's past and what happens when Barry spills his red wine on a random man.READ THE NOTES!!!!





	1. "Drink Your Red Wine Barry"

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this after seeing an Instagram post. 
> 
> I have never written an A/B/O fic but I love Olivarry so I hope this goes well.
> 
> I don't know how many chapters this is going to be but I have a bunch of ideas for this story. If you have any suggestions please comment.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

"Barry, get you ass over here." Iris whisper yelled. Barry straightened his tie and stepped in from behind the door. “Iris, what are we even doing here?” Asked Barry looking clearly uncomfortable. “It’s a chance for you to find someone,” Iris replied as Barry sighed.

“I get why I’m here but why are you here? You found Eddie a long time ago.” Barry said as he watched Iris grab drinks from a waiter. “Yes, I did find my omega but I also have a job. I am here because I am supposed to interview select members of the Queen family for work.” Iris replied as she handed Barry a drink.

“I brought you because it might give you a chance to find someone and because dad said I should get you out of the house.” Iris began to walk away. “Drink your red wine Barry and I’ll see you in a little bit.” “Iris wait! You didn’t tell me this was a Queen event!” But it was too late Iris was long gone in the crowd of people. Barry walked around trying to find somewhere to sit. He weaved through dancing couples wearing expensive jewelry, couples laughing, kissing and holding hands. Barry wished he could have something like that but sadly he had never really had a relationship that was solely based on love and kindness.

Barry was so lost in his head that he didn’t see the person in front of him. He tripped and the red wine flew onto the man in front of him. “Oh my god. I am so sorry.” Barry began. “I didn’t even see you in front of me.” “Omega,” The man said. “I should have seen you.” “Omega” “And look at your blazer it’s ruined. I should pay for it.” “Omega” For the first time during this whole interaction Barry looked the man in the eye. The piercing blue eyes were enough to fill Barry’s every fantasy. 

“You are so handsome,” Barry said at the moment. The man laughed. “You are not so bad yourself.” Barry blushed and looked to the ground. “Omega” Barry looked up and blushed even more. “How did you know?” Barry asked.

“You are shy in an awkward kind of way and I took a guess.” Barry laughed. “I guess I’m not as invisible as I thought,” Barry said quietly. “I don’t understand why anyone as beautiful as you would want to be invisible. I’m Oliver by the way.” Barry gasped. “Oliver as in Oliver Queen as in Queen Consolidated Adoption Agency?” Oliver laughed and nodded. “I take it you heard of us.” Barry nodded. “I sort of have a personal connection with the place.” “And your name is?” Oliver asked. “Oh! Sorry, I’m Barry. Barry Allen. And I’m so sorry about your blazer by the way.” Oliver laughed.

“It is okay. I have plenty more where this came from.” Barry and smiled. “Holy crap. I totally sound like a stuck up rich bitch and I’m really not.” Barry smiled. “It’s alright. Are you sure there isn’t anything I could do to repay you for the blazer.” Oliver thought for a moment and then turned to Barry. “How about a dance? And maybe if you enjoyed it we could go on a date?” Oliver asked. Barry smiled and looked down. “I think I would like that.” Oliver grabbed Barry by the hand and led him to the dance floor. 

Oliver placed his hands on Barry’s waist as Barry wrapped his arms around Oliver’s neck. The began swaying from side to side calmly. “So you know what I do, what is your job?” Oliver asked. “I’m a forensic scientist and CSI but I also sing.” Oliver gave a questioning smile. “You sing?” Barry nodded. “Yeah. I sing at a club downtown with a friend of mine.” “I have to hear you sing sometime then. Does your group have a name?” Barry shook his head. “Unfortunately not yet but enough about me. What is this event for?” Barry asked as he subtly changed the subject.

“Well, Q.C.A.A has just opened up the first adoption center in Central City and my sister and I are going to be running it.” “That is so freaking cool.” Barry looked over Oliver’s shoulder and saw Iris giving him a knowing look. Barry rolled his eyes and looked away. “What’s wrong?” asked Oliver. “It’s nothing. Just my sister being a pain in the ass.” Oliver laughed. “I know the kind.”

Oliver looked over his shoulder. “Which one is your sister?” “The one in the red dress.” Oliver looked back confused. “Oh! I should mention that she is my adoptive sister.” Oliver nodded. “I wasn’t going to say anything.” Barry shrugged. “Sorry, it’s just a force of habit.” “You know you don’t have to keep apologizing Barry,” Oliver said. “Sorry.” Barry smiled at his mistake while Oliver laughed. “You are really cute.” Barry blushed. Before Barry could say anything in return a woman who looked familiar. 

“Oliver dear, it’s time for your interview.” She turned to look at Barry and gasped. Barry immediately broke away from Oliver. “Barry Allen, is that you?” Suddenly Barry remembered who this woman was. “Moira!” Barry hugged the woman. “You look so grown up.”Barry began to laugh. “I haven’t seen you since I was like fifteen.” They broke apart and a confused looked across Oliver’s face. “Am I missing something here?” “Oliver honey, I knew Barry when he lived at the center and then I became very close with his family before they moved to Central City.”

Oliver smiled. “Well, I’m glad I’ll have some friends while I’m here.” Moira began to walk away with Oliver and Barry close behind. They were talking about how life had been since they last saw each other. They made their way towards a private room. “Iris!” Moira rushed off to see Iris. “Wow, I guess my mom really does know your family.” Oliver laughed. “Does that bother you?” Barry asked worriedly. Oliver shook his head. “Honestly it doesn’t. In fact, it’s kind of a relief.” Barry smirked. “How so?” “Well, when I introduce you to my family for the first time It won’t be awkward.” Both the Omega and the Alpha laughed. “You are really set on taking me out on that date.” Someone called Oliver over for his interview. “There is something you should know about me, Barry. It’s very rare that I don’t get what I want.” Oliver smiled and Barry blushed. “And to think you aren’t some stuck up rich bitch.” Oliver acted as if Barry had stabbed him in the heart. Barry laughed as Oliver began talking to Iris. 

Barry sat down on the couch in the room giving Oliver a thumbs up. Before I knew it, Iris was finishing her interview. “Hey Barry, let’s head home,” Iris said. Barry nodded. He stood up leaving the growling alpha to his own business. Once the two were out of the room Iris put her hand on Barry’s back. 

The brother and sister began to walk out of the room. When they were out of the banquet hall Barry looked at the starry sky when he felt someone tap his shoulder. 

Both Iris and Barry turned around to face Oliver Queen. “I thought I missed you, Barry.” “I’ll meet you in the car Barry,” Iris said as she walked away. Oliver starred at Barry’s eyes. “You have the most beautiful eyes.” Barry laughed. “Are you going to stop complimenting me?” Oliver grabbed Barry’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “I don’t think I ever will.” Barry blushed.

Oliver's eyes darted to Barry’s lips. “Can I kiss you, Barry?” Oliver asked as he brushed some of Barry’s hair out of his face. Barry nodded shyly. Oliver leaned in and kissed Barry. It sounds cliche but, Barry and Oliver both felt fireworks. “Wow,” Barry said in shock. Oliver laughed and took ou this phone. “Here, put your number in my phone.” Barry nodded and told Oliver to do the same thing. Oliver snapped a picture of Barry. Once the numbers had been exchanged, Oliver walked Barry back to his car. 

“This was really fun Oliver,” Barry said. “Likewise” Oliver replied. “I can’t wait for our date!” Barry said excitedly. Oliver smiled and gave Barry a hug. “I’ll call you,” Oliver said and gave Barry a small kiss. “Bye,” Barry whispered and got in his car as Oliver walks away. When Barry got in the car he and Iris squealed with joy. “I told you would find someone.” On the drive home, Barry told Iris about how sweet and kind Oliver was being. Barry had decided that he would spend the night at his childhood home rather than go back to his apartment. 

When the pair walked through the door Joe and Cecile were watching a movie in the living room. “How was the event tonight kids?” asked Joe. “It was so much fun and guess what? Barry met a guy.” The next few minutes were filled with questions about the guy. “Joe, it was Moira’s son.” Once Barry said that Joe and Cecile began talking about how they should all get together for dinner soon. Barry and Iris retired for the night and changed into some pyjamas. Barry decided to knock on Wally’s room door with Iris behind him. 

“Come in” The pair heard. They entered and saw Wally face-timing Jesse. "Hey, guys," Wally said. The two omegas walked In and jumped on Wally's bed making the laptop shake. "Hi, Linda!" Barry said excitedly " I hope we weren't interrupting anything." Barry said mischievously. Linda laughed and Wally shoved Barry. 

"Ignore him, babe, Barry is just jealous because I am in a loving relationship." Barry was going to retort when he got a phone notification. It was from Oliver.

Oliver: Hey Barry

Barry: I didn't expect to hear from you so soon Mr. Queen

Oliver: Don't get too cocky Mr. Allen. I just had a question

Barry: Ask away

Oliver: Are you busy tomorrow night?

Barry: Maybe… Why?

Oliver: I want to take you out on a date 

Barry: Wish I could but I am actually performing tomorrow 

Oliver: 😭😭

Oliver: Could you at least tell me where your performing 

Barry: I don't know 😂😂

Oliver: please. For me

Barry: I'll give you a hint. It's downtown Central City.

Oliver: Fine then. I'll see you tomorrow.

Barry: Bye😉😉

Oliver: Goodnight Barry

Barry put his phone down and smiled. "Aw. Barry, who's got you blushing." Linda asked. 

"Barry met an alpha!" Linda and Iris squealed while Barry blushed.

"Really Bear. I hope he treated you with respect." Wally said sternly. Wally being the older brother of his two siblings made him protective, to say the least, but when your younger siblings are omegas and you are the oldest alpha they tend to him a little crazy.

"Stop being such a pain Wally," Linda said through the screen. "Yeah, Wally," Iris said with attitude. "I'm sorry that I care about my little brother." Barry scoffed. 

"I'm twenty-four Wally. I'm not so little anymore. Maybe you are just getting old" Barry said. "Well, I may be getting old but at least I still got Linda on my side, right babe?" Wally asked smugly. 

"I'm sorry. What was that? Oh no. I think there is a bad connection." Linda said clearly trying to hide the fact that Barry was right. "Very funny," Wally said as the rest of the group laughed. 

"Anyways, I better get going seeing as there is this crazy alpha in my life who wants me to get a good night's sleep," Linda said mockingly. "But don't worry Barry, I'll be back to see your show tomorrow. Even though I have seen at least a million of them since we met." Everyone said their goodbyes and Wally got a really serious look on his face.

"I know I egg on you and Iris a lot Barry but it's because I care about you guys," Wally said caringly.

"I get that Wally I really do but maybe you could be like 50 percent overbearing then I think we will be okay," Barry said smiling. "Fine," Wally said. 

Wally caught up with Barry and Iris seeing as he had been working late the past few nights and had missed family dinner. Being a police officer means working long hours but Wally wouldn't trade it for the world. The three talked long into the night before they all went to bed.

Barry quietly said goodnight and laid in his old/guest bedroom. He went to bed that night really hoping that Oliver would really turn up to his show.


	2. "Falling into your ocean eyes"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stellar performance from our favourite singers and some fluff to top it all off!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again with another chapter! The only reason I was gone so long was because I was trying to figure out where I want this story to go and I decided I wanted it no overly angsty.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this next chapter!

"Moon River and me." Kara's voice rang out. As soon as she finished the last note the crowd erupted into cheers and applause. "That song was dedicated to my girlfriend and alpha Lena. Happy two year anniversary." Kara said shyly. The crowd awed.

"Next I would like to introduce the one and only Flash!" Kara said excitedly.

Barry walked onstage wearing a basic white button-up shirt with a dark red tie and black pants.

"Good evening everybody. It has been quite some time since I have performed a full set. But I want to thank our one and only Supergirl for opening the show for us." The crowd along with Barry gave another round of applause to Kara who was now sitting somewhere with Lena.

Barry walked over to the guitar sitting on the stand on stage and pulled a stool out onstage. He sat down and strummed the strings to make sure they were all in tune. Once he was sure he began playing Can't Help Falling In Love With You.

"Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you"

Barry looked up to the audience to see that they were all staring at him.

"Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin?  
Cause I can't help falling in love with you."

Barry's fingers moved across the guitar with such precision and grace. Before anyone knew it Barry was ending the song.

"Take my hand, take my whole life too  
Cause I can't help falling in love with you  
Cause I can't help falling in love with you"

The crowd roared with applause. Barry plays another song with the guitar before he walked over to the keyboard set up onstage. "I am not classically trained on the piano or the keyboard but I have been working on this song for a while," Barry said as he took a deep breath.

"Once I was seven years old my momma told me  
Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely  
Once I was seven years old" 

Barry sang calmly.

"It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger  
Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker" 

Barry rhythmically moved his hands across the keyboard grabbing the audience with not only his voice but with his decent piano skills.

"Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one  
Remember life and then your life becomes a better one

I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once  
I hope my children come and visit, once or twice a month

Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold  
Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me  
Soon I'll be sixty years old

Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold  
Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me  
Soon I'll be sixty years old

Once I was seven years old, momma told me  
Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely  
Once I was seven years old

Once I was seven years old"

More applause later and Barry was welcoming someone else on stage with him. "Now I would like to call up a close personal friend of mine who goes by the name of Vibe who will put my piano skills to shame," Barry said happily as Cisco walked onstage. With Barry’s help, Cisco was able to bring on a full-sized grand piano. Cisco sat down on the piano bench and nodded towards Barry. 

“Now this doesn’t happen but Vibe and I decided that we would let the audience pick the song,” Barry said as hands began to fly up in the air. Cisco stood up and looked around until he saw a girl with short brown hair.

"You in the black dress," Cisco said into his microphone. "How about Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish?" Cisco nodded and took his place behind the piano. He nodded to Barry. "As per the request of… I'm sorry we didn't catch your name." Barry said softly. "Thea." The women said shortly.

"Well, as per the request of Thea, Vibe and myself present Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish."

The melodic notes of Ocean Eyes begin playing.

"I've been watching you  
For some time  
Can't stop staring  
At those oceans eyes"

Barry looked out into the crowd and made eye contact with someone he did not expect to see.

"Burning cities  
And napalm skies  
Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes  
Your ocean eyes"

The man could not take his eyes off of Barry. 

"No fair  
You really know how to make me cry  
When you gimme those ocean eyes"

Barry's eyes never moved. Oliver was here. He actually showed up. Barry smiled his way through the rest of the song.

"I'm scared  
I've never fallen from quite this high  
Falling into your ocean eyes  
Those ocean eyes"

Before Barg could sing and Cisco play their last note the crowd was on their feet in applause. With a thank you to the crowd. The pair did a few more requests from the audience. Barry's personal favourites coming from Joe with a request of Seasons Of Love from RENT and Linda's request for Castle On The Hill by Ed Sheeran.

"Thank you, everyone. I'll be back next week." The crowd applauded Barry offstage while Cisco began to play light bar music.

Barry walked to his dressing room in the back with one of the guards Harry. "Good show tonight Mr. Allen," Harry said curtly. "Thanks, Harry. How's the family?"

"They are good. Jesse has been practicing non-stop for her spelling bee." Barry smiled and Harry took on the place of the emotionless guard As Barry walked into his room.

He downed a water bottle and was scrolling through Instagram when a crowd of people walked in. 

"Great Job Barry!" Said Cecile. The room was filled with things along these lines. The family relaxed inside of Barry's dressing room when there was a knock at the door. Barry casually walked over and opened it. "These people say they know you," Harry said curtly. He moved out of the way and Barry was face to face Moira Queen.

"What a wonderful performance!" Moira said happily. Barry went in for a hug. "I didn't know that you were here!" Barry said happily. "Well, Oliver was very instant on being here tonight." The woman said smiling. Barry looked over Moore's shoulder and saw Oliver standing with someone but before he could say anything Wally asked: "Who's at the door Bear?"

Barry blushed completely forgetting about his family. He ushered the Queen family in and Joe and Cecile gasped. "Moira!" Cecile said as she gave her old friend a hug. Joe followed in turn and they began catching up as old friends do. Oliver and the girl in the black dress walked into the room towards Barry.

Oliver cut in front of the girl he was with and went straight to Barry.

"You were amazing tonight Barry," Oliver said with a smile on his face. Barry blushed. "I didn't think you would actually show up tonight let alone bring your mom," Barry said with a smirk. "What can I say, I guess I am a man of my word." A laugh came from beside Oliver. "He hasn't always been." The girl shoved Oliver out of the way and held out her hand. 

"Hello, my name is Thea. I'm Oliver's sister. It's nice to meet you." Thea said confidently. Barry shook Thea's hand. "Very nice to meet you as well," Barry said smiling. Thea turned to her brother. "I see why you were so insistent on us coming here. He's cute." Thea said making Barry blush.

"Ahem." Barry heard. He turned around and saw Wally standing alongside with Linda and Iris. Barry walked over to them and Wally stood in front if Barry protectively. "Wally, it's alright," Barry said calmly.

Wally didn't move and eyed Oliver down. "Barry I don't want to see you hurt again so forgive me if I'm being protective," Wally said. His eyes never leaving Oliver.

"I get that but we talked about this yesterday," Barry said. Wally took a deep breath and changed his stance. Wally made a quick and quiet apology to Barry and then turned Oliver again.

"Hey, I'm Wally, Barry's older brother," Wally said as she gave a slight nod. "I'm Oliver." Said Oliver. 

"And I just want you to know that I would never hurt Barry," Oliver said kindly. "Aw…" said the girls. Somehow Thea had migrated over to Linda and Iris. They were talking about how cute Oliver and Barry looked together. 

Iris and Linda stepped forward. "Hi I'm Iris but you already knew that and this is Linda. She is me and Barry's best friend. "Nice to meet you both." Once they walked away Oliver pulled Barry to the said of the room. 

"Sorry about that. They mean well." Barry said shyly. "Is it weird that our families are meeting already?" Oliver asks.

"Honestly, I think it has to do with the universe." Barry laughs at Oliver's reply. "You know at first glance I never would have pegged you as an " everything comes from fate" kind of guy," Oliver smirks. "Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me, Barry." Barry blushes. "I'm sure." Barry smiles.

"If you're ready I have an awesome date planned for us tonight," Oliver said excitedly. Harry looked down in despair and gave a loud sigh.

"I hate to do this but I have work in the morning and I am always late." Oliver sighs. "So I am assuming that means no date tonight?" Oliver sighs.

Something inside of Barry broke when he saw how upset Oliver looked and he knew he had to do something. "Alpha," Barry whispered so just Oliver could hear him. "I have an hour and a half long lunch break tomorrow. You can take me out then." Oliver smiled.

"Definitely." The two began talking about what time Barry would be picked up. In just a few minutes Barry began to yawn. He tried to stifle them but was only met with a laugh from Oliver.

"You should probably head home Barry," Oliver said quietly. Barry nodded and got his bag. He looked around the room and noticed that Wally and Linda had disappeared. Iris was talking with Moira along with Joe and Iris and Barry felt bad interrupting. 

He stalked over to Oliver and blushed. "Do you think you could drop me off at my apartment?" He asked. "Joe, Cecile Moira and our sister seem to be having an interesting conversation and I would hate to interrupt them." Oliver nodded and the pair began to walk out of the room. 

"Don't forget to use protection you two!" Thea yelled. The rest of the group laughed while Bary blushed and Oliver laughed. 

When they made their way to the blonds car, Oliver opened the door for Barry. Barry slipped inside while Oliver made his way to the driver's side of the car. 

In a few minutes, they were on the road after Barry gave him directions to his apartment. They sat in comfortable silence and in no time they pulled up to Barry's apartment. Oliver looked over and saw that Barry was sleeping. Oliver smiled at the sleeping Omega beside him. He didn't know how someone so beautiful existed.

"Barry, your home." The blonde whispered. Oliver reached over and lightly shook Barry's shoulder. "Omega, " Olver said louder. That finally woke Barry up. Oliver got out of the car and opened the door for Barry. Barry grabbed Oliver's hand and held it tight.

Barry lazily led Oliver to his apartment door. It took Barry three tries before he cutely held out the key to Oliver. The alpha gratefully accepted the key opened the door. As soon as they were inside Barry made a B-line to the couch. He fell face forward and instantly closed his eyes. 

Oliver couldn't help but laugh at Barry. "Wouldn't you rather sleep somewhere more comfortable like your bed?" Oliver asked with a smile. "I don't want to walk," Barry replied. "Okay, which way is your room?" Oliver asked.

That's when Barry looked up at him with a confused look on his face. "It's down the hall to the left but I don't see what that has to do with any-" Barry was stopped by himself being lifted in the air. 

"I can't say I hate this," Barry said seeing as he had a direct view of Oliver's ass. "I'm sure," Oliver said with a smirk. 

When they made it to the bedroom Oliver made sure Barry changed out of his clothes and into something more comfortable. Once Barry was in bed Oliver kissed his forehead. "Good Night Barry. Sweet dreams my beautiful omega." 

Barry smiled and for the first time in a long time, Barry had a good night sleep without nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the links to all the songs in this Chapter.
> 
> Ocean Eyes - Billie Eilish  
https://youtu.be/iSshSXte2XI
> 
> Moon River - Melissa Benoist Version  
https://youtu.be/tAb7lm9LNTs
> 
> 7 Years - Lukas Graham  
https://youtu.be/ScQeVfB9q3E
> 
> Seasons of Love - Cast of RENT  
https://youtu.be/rDsvUYG6Fdk
> 
> Can't Help Falling In Love With You - Haley Reinhart Version  
https://youtu.be/VqLU4wPzDVg
> 
> Castle On The Hill - Ed Sheeran  
https://youtu.be/wqlTrBCNRiY
> 
> You should really listen to all of these songs!
> 
> Any Comments, Kudos and Criticism of any kind is always welcome!
> 
> And did anyone notice how I decided to use a song from RENT because Jesse L. Martin was in RENT? No one? *Looks down sadly but then remembers she finally got another chapter out*
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> See you next time!


	3. Boyfriend and Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN A HOT SECOND BUT I FINALLY HAVE THIS CHAPTER FINISHED.
> 
> I got caught up with school and life but I can finally write for this story again.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Why The Flash?" Oliver asked with a laugh. "Of all things why Flash? 

Oliver and Barry were sitting in a dimly lit restaurant. Well as dimly lit a restaurant can be at 11 in the morning.

"I didn't pick it, the others did," Barry replied with a laugh. "When I first started performing in the club, they needed to give me a name and because I can learn this really fast." Barry rushes out.

"Wow. Talented and Cute. It can't get any better than this." Older says with a smile that makes Barry blush.

"So, what's it like owning Q.C.A.A now?" Barry asks taking a sip from his glass.

"At first I never thought I could do it. I grew up watching my mom and dad run this company. Now my mom said she would always be proud of me no matter what. My dad was the exact same but I always needed his approval." Oliver let out as the waiter came with their dishes.

"What are your parents like?" Oliver asks as they dig into the food.

Barry sighs. "I actually don't know. I never met them. I mean I did meet them but I don't remember much of them. I got to put up for adoption when I was a year and a half." Barry took a sip of his drink before he continued.

"I was in and out of foster homes until I was ten. That's when I realized that everyone wants babies and toddlers. But it was cool cause I got placed in the Q.C.A.A and there I met Iris, Wally, Cecile and Joe and the rest has been history."

Oliver smiled at what Barry said.

"You all seem very close," Oliver stated.

"Yeah, we are. I never thought we would be but they are some of the nicest people I have ever met."

The rest of the lunch was full of laughter and small talk. Compared to all of the dates Barry had been on (which was only a hand full) this was by far the best.

"Damn. I have to get back to work." Barry announced as he checked the time on his phone.

"Let's go then," Oliver stated.

Barry went into his bag to pull out his wallet by Oliver stopped him.

"I'm paying. I asked you out so I'm going to pay." Barry blushed at Oliver's remark.

After paying, Oliver led Barry to his car. Once seated, the car started and Oliver drives Barry back to work.

Barry felt his phone buzz and quickly looks at the notification.

Iris: Family dinner on Friday 

Barry: I thought family dinner was on Wednesday?

Iris: It is but dad said that we have guests coming over and I can bet you 100 bucks that it's the queens

Barry: Well then… I am excited then 😀😀

Iris: Yeah, no shit! You and Oliver are constantly eye-fucking each other

Barry: Bye Iris

Iris: See you, Barry

Barry pocketed his phone and smiled at Oliver.

Oliver was already looking at him and it made Barry blush.

"Have you always been this adorable?" Oliver asks.

"I'm really not," Barry said looking down.

"You really are Barry Allen."

In what felt like seconds, they approached the outside of Barry's workplace.

"Before you go I wanna play a game with you," Oliver said as he turned if the car.

"Okay. What game is it?" Barry asks.

"A staring game. On three we are going to stare into each other's eyes and whoever blinks loses." Oliver said.

Barry Nodded as Oliver began to count down.

"Three. Two. One." Oliver said

The contest began. Barry immediately blushed but didn't look away. 

It had been almost 30 seconds when Oliver said, "I think I am falling in love with you." Barry coloured and turned his head.

"Looks like I win," said Oliver as he got out of the car and opened Barry's door for him. 

Barry took the hand that was held out for him and stepped out of the car.

"I really do think I'm falling in love with you," Oliver stated as he walked Barry to the precinct doors.

"I'm sure, " Barry retorted.

Oliver smiled and leaned in to kiss Barry on the cheek before he departed. 

Barry watched as Oliver drove off. He was so captivated that he didn't hear Wally and Eddie walking up behind. 

"You are so whipped, dude," Wally stated causing him and Eddie to start laughing and Barry to blush.

~~

Family dinner went as well as you expected it to. The Queen's made for lovely guests. Thea was getting along well with Iris and Linda, while Wally had finally begun to warm up to Oliver seeing as they both shared a love of car racing.

Moira and Thea had to leave but, Barry offered to drive Oliver home. 

They had been having a great time when Barry got a phone call. The group quieted down as he answered the phone.

Barry let out a humongous sigh that was filled with annoyance.

"Hello Eobard, " Barry said as the rest of the group sighed and shook their heads.

Barry looked apologetically the group and walked off to continue his phone call.

"Who is the guy on the phone?" Oliver asked

"It's Barry's secret admirer, " Iris stated.

"Although it's not much of a secret anymore." Linda let out with a small laugh.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Oliver.

"Eobard is this guy who has the biggest crush on Barry ever. But you have met Barry, he can be kind of oblivious." Wally said.

"We should let Barry explain it to you seeing as you two are dating it is only fair, " Cecile stated.

Oliver became flushed. Were he and Barry really dating? They had only been on one date? But they had already kissed.

Barry was going to clear up Cecilie's statement when Barry walked back Into the room.

"What did your loverboy want this time?" Wally asked with a smirk.

Barry scowled at Wally before he said "he wanted to hang out next Saturday but I told him I couldn't cause I had a show at the club. Then he got really sad and I felt bad so I kind of sort of said that he could come to the show, "

The room erupted with sighs. 

"Barr, you know we love you but you have to tell Eobard how you feel," Joe said.

"Guys I have told you Eobard doesn't like me," Barry stated.

"Guys, Barry will learn eventually let's just play our game," Iris said.

~Shyshy115~

Barry unlocked his apartment door and ushered himself and Oliver in.

"You know you didn't need to walk me inside?" Barry asks as he goes into the kitchen and comes back with glasses of water.

Oliver was looking at pictures of Barry around the apartment when he said, "I know but I wanted to."

Barry gestures to the couch and Oliver goes and sits beside Barry.

Oliver takes the glass of water and takes a sip.

"I think I might have some competition." The blonde let's out.

"What are you talking about?" Asks Barry

"That Eobard guy sounds like he really likes you."

"Why does everyone say that. I mean sure he sends me flowers and we go out to dinner occasionally and…" Barry gasped and put his head in his hands.

"Oh my God, he does like me, "

Oliver laughed and rubbed Barry's back.

"It's alright Barry. I like guys who can be kind of oblivious." The blonde said.

Suddenly Barry gasped.

"What are we then. Are we friends? More than friends? Friends with benefits?"

"I definitely don't want to be friends. And friends with benefits sounds a little too much like my college days." Oliver said with a laugh that brought a smile to Barry's face.

"So we are more than friends?" Barry asked shyly.

Oliver nodded.

"Boyfriend and Boyfriend?" Barry asked just to be sure.

Oliver laughs and nodded. "Boyfriend and Boyfriend, Carebear."

The two boys leaned in to kiss each other. When they pulled away Barry asked, "did you just call me " carebear"?" 

Oliver nodded. "Since I met you I have been trying to figure out which carebear you represent most and I realized that in one way or another you are all the carebears."

"Well, I like it," Barry said with a smile.

"I should probably get going. I have several meetings tomorrow," Oliver said standing up.

Barry walked him to the door. 

"Bye Barry," Oliver said as he leaned in to kiss him.

Barry was breathless when they broke apart but smiled nonetheless.

"Bye Ollie, "

The door closed and by the time Barry was in bed he had 3 texts from Oliver.

Oliver: Goodnight Carebear.  
Oliver: sweet dreams  
Oliver: I text you tomorrow.

Barry went to bed that night with a smile on his face and his heart full of love. Something he hadn't experienced in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had another storyline for Eobard but changed my mind last minute (another reason why it took me so long to post this story.)
> 
> Eobard was going to be this dark character but I wanted this story to be fun and fluffy with a little angst.
> 
> Anyway, if you have any Comments, Questions, Kudos and Concerns don't be afraid to let me know
> 
> I Hope you enjoyed!


	4. "We Are Facebook Friends"

The following weekend Barry had done his set at the club. Unfortunately, his family couldn't attend but Oliver did.

After the show, Oliver made his way to Barry's dressing room.

Harry moved aside and let the blonde in.

Inside the room, Barry sat with a man who looked unfamiliar to him. 

When Barry noticed Oliver's presence he broke the conversation with the unknown man and went to him.

"Ollie!" Barry said excitedly. He ran to the blonde and put his face into his neck.

Barry inhaled deeply and his smile grew even more.

When the broke apart, Oliver gestured to the other man in the room.

"Ollie, this is Eobard," Barry stated.

Barry grabbed Oliver's hand and dragged him to the couch in the room. 

"Eobard this is Oliver. My boyfriend, " Barry says with a blush.

The two sat down.

"It's nice to meet you. So, how did you two meet?" Oliver asks 

"School. It was our last year of University." Eobard says curtly.

"How did you two meet?" Eobard gestures to Barry and Oliver.

"I, uh...spilled wine on him," Barry says with an intense blush rising on his cheeks.

"What Barry means to say is that we met at the Queen Consolidated banquet from a few weeks ago."

Eobard nods and then turns to Barry. "So, like I was saying before, there is this new exhibit out in Opal City. We would have to take an overnight train there and probably share a bed but I think it would be so worth it." The man says with a mischievous smile.

Barry sputters and says "Eobard, I need to tell you something."

"What is it? is something wrong?" Eobard asked.

"You see...um. I…." Barry took a breath. He looked to Oliver who only grabbed his hand and encouraged him to speak his mind.

"Look Eobard. I know that you have a crush on me and everything and I just wanted to let you know that those feelings aren't mutual, " The brunet let out with a sigh.

"Oh…"

"But look, you and I have been friends for a long time, so I want to introduce you to my friend Hartley. He is sweet, funny, witty, smart and not to mention cute too." Barry said with a smile.

Eobard nodded. "You know Barry, out of all the omegas I know, you are definitely the most amazing." The man said as he stood up.

He turned to Oliver. "Oliver, you got yourself a good one. Don't let him go."

Eobard began walking out of the room Barry shouted out.

"Wait!" Barry ran over to Eobard and gave him a hug. "Don't worry. We all get our happy ending." Barry whispered in his ear.

Eobard nodded and the two made plans for Barry to introduce Eobard to Hartley.

When Eobard left Barry walked over to Oliver and the man pulled Barry into a hug.

"I'm proud of you. Really Proud." Barry blushed at the blondes words.

"Thanks Ollie."

"No problem baby,"

Barry gave a small chuckle as Oliver took his hand and caressed the brunettes cheek.

"Beautiful. Is the only word I can think of to describe you."

Barry blushed and buried himself into Oliver's neck. It smelled like comfort, safety, love and home.

~~

-4 Months Later-

"Come on Barry! You're telling me that the four and a half months you and Oliver have done is made out!" Linda said as she shoved popcorn in her mouth.

Barry, Iris and Linda were having one of their sacred nights in. They had been happening since high school.

The three of them would get together and gossip, watch movies and in most cases get drunk.

Tonight the group was hanging out at Barry's apartment. Oliver was out in Star City for a meeting so Barry decided to invite his two best friends (best girl friends if you ask Cisco) over to hang out.

"Yes Linda. That is what I am saying. He doesn't care that sex isn't an important part of our relationship. He just cares that I am happy." Barry said as he sipped some of his punch.

"But aren't you like, I don't know, constantly horny?" Iris asked.

Barry blushed. "I mean yeah, but you are making it seem like I am not getting satisfied."

"So you and Oliver are doing stuff." Linda inferred.

"It depends on what you call stuff…"

"Well...you know...stuff." Iris said.

"Let's change the subject. Linda! How are things going with you and Wally?!" Barry said

"Things are good. Great actually! I think he might pop the question pretty soon!" Linda said excitedly.

"I mean, I can see it coming. You guys have been bonded forever!" Iris said with a smile. 

"Not forever, just three years, five months, two weeks and one day."

Iris and Barry share a look and then turn to Linda and the three bust out laughing.

Once the laughter died down Barry asked "What's it like...being bonded I mean?"

"It is probably the best feeling in the world." Linda says as she lets out a breath. "It's...it is hard to describe but you just feel loved." 

"I would say the same thing. Even though an Alpha and Omega have different anatomy, you feel loved and cared for. I for one felt extremely protective. After Eddie and I bonded, I never let him out of my sight unless it was for work. Even then I called him every hour."

"Wally was really protective too."

The room was silent when Barry said "I wanna feel that way too." 

Linda and Iris immediately hugged Barry. "Trust me Barry, you will have that with Oliver."

"We also forgot to mention how amazing the sex was." Linda said trying to lift the mood. Barry busted out laughing and Linda had to stifle her laugh to justify her point.

"It is!!!!! You have amazing sex for a week then you get heat symptoms and BAM! You have heat sex for another week."

Iris just shook her head as Barry wiped the tears that had fallen down his face as he laughed.

Man...Barry loved these two fools.

~~

"I think we should have sex." Barry said as a matter of factly over dinner one evening.

Oliver choked on his drink at Barry's words.

"Pardon?"

"Sex...I think we should have sex."

"Why all of the sudden do you think this?" 

"We have been together for almost six months Oliver and I don't want you to feel like you are missing out."

"Missing out on what babe?"

"Us…being a real couple."

"Sex doesn't. Make us a real couple carebear. How we feel towards each other does."

Barry nodded. "I am ready for sex and I know you are too." 

"How could you possibly know that Barry?" Oliver said with a laugh.

"For the past two weeks when I wake up your morning wood is pressed against my ass."

Oliver turned beet red and Barry cracked up.

After the laughter died down Oliver reached for Barry's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"If this is what you really want, I am ready." Barry smiled but then it faltered. 

"First I need to tell you something… it is important if we are going to continue to move forward." 

Oliver nodded. "Whatever it is Barry. I am ready to listen."

The pair moved to the couch in Barry's apartment.

"First things first, you should know that I am dyslexic." Barry said.

"Really, I couldn't tell."

Barry smiled. "I have gotten better at over the years.

"When I first went to live with Joe and Iris, I was scared, of course they knew about my dyslexia but it still ukred me.

"When I started going to school with Wally and Iris, I felt safe and cared for. The two of them immediately accepted me as part of the family and never made me feel like I was different. So I met this guy and his name was Jeremy he was the same age as Wally and took an instant liking to me. I befriended him, but that's when things took a turn…"

-Flashback-

"What's up Allen?" Jeremy said as he through his arm around Barry.

Jeremy was like every guy in every teenage romance movie that the leading lady falls in love with. 

He had brown eyes and brown and blonde hair with hazel coloured eyes.

For most people he was the total package. For Barry he was not.

"I'm good Jeremy, how about you?"

"I'm good, but I need to ask you something?"

Barry nodded and said "What is it?

"Will you go out with me?"

Barry blushed but shook his head no. "Jeremy, I have told you a thousand times, I don't like you in that way." 

"Just one date." Jeremy pleaded.

"Fine! One date and that's it." Barry said with a groan.

"One date is all I need."

The following Saturday Barry and Jeremy had their date and Barry had to admit, he had a pretty good time.

Two weeks later they made it official.

3 months later Barry was happy.

6 months later Barry was amazing.

1 years later, Barry was scared out of his mind.

Jeremy had become aggressive and angry. He forced himself on Barry many times but never said anything about it to anyone. With Barry and Iris in their last year of high school, Barry thought he could tough it out until he went to university then he would break things off then.

So he kept it to himself.

One night Jeremy told Barry to meet him at Jitters: Night Club, a teen friendly club that served non-alcoholic drinks. Barry agreed but Iris, Linda and Wally could tell there was something up with Barry so they accompanied him.

When they arrived Jeremy put on his fake smile and pulled Barry off to the side.

He grinded on Barry aggressively and pulled him into a forced kiss.

"Go get me a drink." Jeremy said and walked away to the dance floor.

Barry held back the tears and took a breath.

He walked to the bar and asked for a virgin mojito.

When Barry went to give Jeremy the drink, he dropped the glass. At the sound of glass dropping the music stopped and everyone turned to look at Barry.

Right in front of him was the supposed love e of his life and another girl...another omega.

"Jeremy, what's going on?!!"

"Nothing. I was just bored!"

"That still doesn't explain what you were doing with her." Barry said as he gestured to the girl he was grasping her waist.

"Look Barry, I think you need to take a look at yourself in the mirror. You are a dumb, worthless, dyslexic, dysfunctional, ugly and fat omega and boy! The only reason I started dating you was to get in your pants! You are a worthless piece of shit! And you are never going to find someone!"

People gasped and began to whisper. 

"No wonder your parents left you. You were an accident Allen and I hope you never forget that!"

Barry froze. He could sense all eyes on him.

He wanted to run, scream, cry and fight back but he couldn't.

Soon he felt hands on his wrist and he heard the sound of someone screaming in pain. 

He was outside in seconds and the cool air hit his face.

"Barry…look at me." Barry tried to follow the voice but he couldn't. The entire world seemed cloudy. It was hard to hear and speak. He just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up.

That night he cried himself to sleep. He never wanted to feel anything again.

As Barry finished his story he looked to Oliver and smiled.

"The crazy thing is that now, we are Facebook friends."

"I'm sorry that happened to you Barry." Oliver said with a sad face.

"So was I. It made me stronger." 

"You...Barry Allen, you are a man of many mysteries."

Barry smiled and leaned in, to kiss Oliver.

"Don't feel bad about what happened to me. Be glad of the person I turned into." Oliver just shook his head and laughed.

"I love you Barry Allen. More than any words could say."

"I love you even more Oliver Queen. You are my world. My past, present and future…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Any Comment, Kudos or Criticism is welcomed!
> 
> See you next time 😘😘
> 
> If any of you comment, I need help coming up with a username for my new Instagram account for my fanfiction.
> 
> THANKS


	5. "Light of my Life"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THE END NOTES FOR MORE ABOUT THIS STORY!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Barry! Is that what I think it is?!" Cecile said during a family dinner.

"Yeah. It's a bond mark." Barry said with a smile on his face.

The room filled with congratulations. Oliver pulled Barry in close and scented him. 

As dinner began people began asking questions about the mark.

When it happened? How did you feel? 

Questions like that.

Barry blushed the entire evening and Oliver looked like the happiest man on earth.

~~

"We don't talk anymore. We don't talk anymore. We don't talk anymore, like we used to do."

Oliver heard Barry sing. 

It was a calming week for the both of them. Barry had gotten a text from Kara and Cisco on their super friends group chat asking if he wanted to sing with them that following weekend.

Barry had taken a break from the club to focus on his work with the CCPD.

He felt like he had been slacking off and wanted to put in some more effort there. 

But Barry couldn't say no Cisco and Kara so that Saturday afternoon Barry sat in front of the piano in Oliver's house (which the blonde insisted had been there the whole time) and started practicing the arrangement he was sent.

Barry to turned his head to the door and smiled when he saw Oliver.

Barry waved at Oliver and got up and walked over to him.

"How long were you standing there?" Barry asked.

"Long enough to hear how amazing you sound. Where did you learn to sing anyways?" Oliver asked as he and Barry sat on the piano bench.

"I actually don't know. But I'm glad music was something that helped me as I was growing up." Barry said with a smile.

"Barry, I have a question for you."

Barry smiled and leaned into Oliver. "Sure,"

Oliver pulled out a rectangular box and handed it to Barry.

"I figured since you practically spend every night here and are rarely at your apartment, I figured it was time that you move in."

Barry opened the box and inside was a key to Oliver's house with the words carebear on the key.

Barry smiled and nodded.

"I never thought I would move in with the love of my life."

Barry said as he hugged Oliver. 

"I love you Barry."

~~

Since Barry moved in, the pair fell into a routine.

Barry would get up at seven and use the washroom, shower, change and make breakfast.

After that he would make sure he had everything in his bag and as soon as he did that, Oliver's 7:45 alarm went off.

Barry then promptly went to kiss Oliver goodbye. As Barry left the house, he barely made it to his car before turning back because he forgot his lunch.

He would be greeted with Oliver at the door who had his lunch in hand.

As Barry went on through his work day he was always excited for lunch.

As be opened it, he would find a note from Oliver. It would be anything from a silly drawing to a kind note.

Today it was a note and it read…

Tonight, we should do something just for us. How about at the club? You and I could eat dinner, drink some wine and watch some performances. What do you say??

Barry blushed and immediately called Oliver and told him yes.

Today was shaping up to be a great day.

~~

As Oliver ended the phone call he walked back over to the table where many people were sitting.

Iris, Linda, Wally, Joe, Cecile, Cisco and Caitlin were sitting in front of Oliver.

"Thank you all for joining me today." Oliver said as he sat down.

"So, why did you need to meet with all of us." Cecile asked.

Oliver dug into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. He opened it and showed the group the ring.

"Barry cares about all of you deeply and I feel like it wouldn't be right to propose to him without all of your blessings." Oliver stated.

The group of people looked at each other and had a silent conversation.

"If you hurt my son in anyway just know Barry knows a lot of people and trust me…no one will be able to find your body. And I'm a cop so I can make it happen." Joe said gruffly but with a smile.

Now that Oliver had a yes he needed help to make this proposal the best thing ever.

"Now that I have all of your blessings, I am going to need your help to make this one of the best days of Barry's life."

~~

When Barry arrived at the club he was escorted to a table that was reserved especially for him and Oliver. The blonde hadn't shown up yet, so Barry sat there scrolling through his phone when someone sat in the chair across from him.

"Hey Barry," The brunette looked up and was greeted with Caitlin. 

"Hey Cait, what's up?" Barry asked.

"Some of the music guys cancelled, so Cisco was wondering if you could back him up tonight?"

"I really wish I could but I am supposed to be meeting Oliver here tonight." Barry said apologetically.

"Please, it would really mean a lot to Cisco?" Caitlin pleaded.

Barry reluctantly agreed and Caitlin cheered. "Thank you Barry."

"No problem Cait, but if I am going to do this, we need to be onstage now."

Caitlin nodded and began barking out orders. 

"No wonder people call her Killer Frost," Barry whispered under his breath.

In a few minutes, Barry was dragged on stage. He sang backup to Cisco for a few songs and then the strangest thing happened.

A chair was brought onstage and Kara pushed on the grand piano.

Cisco took his spot behind the piano while Kara brought on another microphone and guided Barry to the chair. She then took the spot Barry had originally and stood beside Cisco.

"Hello everyone!" Kara said very bubbly. 

"Today, we have a very special presentation by someone who tends to frequent this club. Not as a singer but as an audience member." 

The crowd murmured.

"We would now like to call someone very important to this club. Barry Allen or as most of you know him, The Flash!"

The audience clapped as Oliver walked on stage. Barry looked at his boyfriend with confusion.

Oliver walked over to the microphone that was placed near Barry and cleared his throat.

"Hello everyone. My name is Oliver Queen and I am not going to lie, but I am very nervous.

"Exactly nine months ago, I met Barry Allen and I instantly fell in love with him. His smile, his laugh and the way he rambles when he is nervous. Then I heard him sing and I knew that I would be in love with him for the rest of my life.

"We have already bonded and to our friends and family we have been together for years but I finally wanted to make it official in the eyes of the law but if I wanted to do this I needed to do this right…Cisco hit."

Cisco began playing the piano and Oliver took a breath before he sang.

"It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you"

Barry smiled and happy tears filled his eyes.

"Don't say no no no no no  
Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
And we'll go go go go go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready"

Oliver's voice cracked many times throughout the song but with Kara singing backup Oliver stumbled his way through the song.

"It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you."

The air was thick when Oliver got down on one knee in front of Barry and pulled out the ring.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen. The light of my life. My carebear...will you marry me?

Barry's hands shook as he nodded yes.

"Yes?" Oliver questioned.

"Yes!" Barry exclaimed. Oliver slipped the ring on his finger and Barry immediately burst into tears as he jumped into Oliver's arms.

The audience was clapping and suddenly Barry and Oliver's friends and family came onstage to congratulate the newly engaged couple.

Later that night when Barry and Oliver were laying in bed, Barry asked, "How long have you had that ring for?"

Oliver shifted and Barry immediately rested his head on Oliver's chest. 

Oliver pressed a kiss to the top of Barry's head and said "Since week three of us being together."

Barry laughed. "How were you sure we were going to stay together that long?"

"The universe." Oliver said and Barry smiled.

Both men were excited that this was going to be their new life.

A life full of love and magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna say this now, in this story any Omega, whether they are or identify as men or women are more feminine. 
> 
> And it is obvious that Barry will get pregnant in this story so he will be called mom in this story or any variation of that.
> 
> I didn't tag feminine Barry Allen because he is really feminine it is just the norm of society in this story. Not all Omegas chose to be called mom but in this case Barry does.
> 
> Any Comments, Kudos and Concerns are welcome.
> 
> See you soon!


	6. Come Running Home To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story time!!!!!
> 
> This Chapter has been finished since I posted the last chapter but in order to encourage myself to finish this story, I have to have the next chapter finished before I can post a new one.
> 
> It's kind of a long process but it works for me!
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully the next one will be out very soon!
> 
> Enjoy!

"What do you mean we can't get the lilies? I put the order in a month ago and I was told that they would be ready for pick up by this Saturday."

Barry had tears in his eyes as the person on the phone spoke to him.

"You know what? It's fine...Don't worry about it."

Barry hung up the phone and took a shuddering breath.

He and Oliver's wedding was on Saturday and he couldn't be more excited. But…things were not going as well as they had expected.

First the caterers charged him and Oliver double than what they had originally been told (even though Oliver assured Barry that money would not be a problem), the place that they were having their reception had a flood and would need to be moved and now the only flowers Barry and Oliver could agree on was given to another couple.

Barry was also stressed about work, the club and writing his vows.

Barry had decided to write a song rather than write regular vows and so far everything he came up with didn't flow.

So, it was no wonder Barry was stressed.

Barry walked to his and Oliver's bedroom. He collapsed on the bed and let the tears flow.

He just wanted his wedding day to be perfect.

Was that so much to ask?

He didn't know how long he cried for before he finally fell asleep and was woken up by the bed dipping.

"Ollie, is that you?" Oliver wrapped his arms around Barry as the brunette nuzzled in close.

"Sorry babe. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay," Barry said with a sniffle.

"What's wrong carebear?" Oliver asked in a very protective tone. 

"I called the flower place today. I wanted to double check the flower order and they gave away our flowers to another couple." Barry said with a sigh.

"What do you mean they gave our flowers away?" Oliver asked.

"Apparently there was another couple who wanted lilies too and instead of putting in two orders they only put in one. So when the other couple called, they got the flowers." Barry said sadly.

"Did you want me to call them and figure it out?"

Barry shook his head. "There is no point, the couple's wedding was on Sunday. We can't get them now."

Barry let the tears fall. Oliver pulled him into a deep hug.

"It's okay Barr'," Oliver said in a soothing tone.

"But that's the thing Ollie, it's not. I wanted our wedding day to be perfect and Lilies were the only flower we could agree on." Barry says in a dramatic tone. 

Oliver laughed and Barry glared at him.

"It isn't funny," Barry said with a pout.

"Barry, it doesn't matter what kind of flowers we want. We could get married under a dirty old bridge and our wedding would still be perfect. As long as I get to express my love for you in front of our friends and family, our wedding will be perfect."

Barry nodded and smiled. "You are amazing Ollie," Barry says as he presses a kiss to Oliver's lips.

The pair smiled and fell asleep wrapped in the others arms.

~~

"I know it has only been a day, but I miss you already." Barry says into the phone.

"Barry...it hasn't even been 12 hours yet. You saw me at the rehearsal dinner two hours ago." Oliver says with a smirk.

"Well, I just miss you. This is the first time in a long time where we won't be sleeping in the same bed.”

“Just think about it. Tomorrow, you and I will be married and then we will be off on our honeymoon," Oliver said.

Barry could hear Oliver moving from over the phone line.

"And when we are on our honeymoon, the amount of sex we will have will be unbelieveable." Oliver said with a smirk.

Barry blushed immensely. "Ollie…if you don't stop I will get hard...well, more hard than I already am."

"Okay, okay, Fine. You enjoy your night with your friends."

"Thanks Ollie, I love you so much. Have fun with your friends. I can't wait to meet Tommy." 

"Trust me, he feels the same way about you. Love you Barry. I'll see you tomorrow."

The couple said a final goodbye and he walked into the room filled with some of his closest friends.

When he walked back in the room he had a notebook in hand.

"Okay! Now that you are back, show us your vows!" Linda said excitedly.

Barry smiled. "This took me weeks to come up with but I am finally happy with this!" The brunette opened his notebook and all of his friends gathered around him.

"Barry…this is so beautiful." Thea said as her voice hitched. 

Barry smiled. "It was actually based on a song I started writing a while ago but never got around to finishing it."

The group continued to gossip about the wedding. 

Barry went to bed that night with a smile that went from ear to ear.

~~

Oliver was standing in front of the altar. He was constantly fixing his emerald green bow tie as he anxiously waited for the ceremony to begin.

On his side of the family he was glad that his mom and sister were there to support him. Tommy also recently got discharged from the army. So he had decided to show up and support his best friend.  
Laurel, Felicity and Sara (Oliver and Barry's close mutual friends) also came out to support the couple.

Oliver felt pretty content.

Barry side obviously had the West clan including Edidie and Linda. Also Barry had some close friends from the club come too. Cisco and his Alpha girlfriend, Kahmilla. Caitlin was sitting with her boyfriend Ronnie. Obviously, Kara was there with Lena. Lastly, Eobard was there with Hartley. 

After the whole one sided feelings mess, Barry was serious about finding someone for Eobard and luckily, Hartley agreed to the blind date.

Months later, the pair were in love and planned on moving in with each other.

"Hey Oliver. How are you doing?" Wally asked.

"I'm a little nervous," The blonde said with a laugh in his voice.

"Trust me, you have nothing to be nervous about. Just be in the moment and things will be amazing." Wally insisted.

"Thanks Wally. I really appreciate it," said Oliver as the music started to play.

Wally immediately rushed to his position as the doors opened. 

One by one, the bridesmaids and the groomsmen made their way into the room and as the music changed, Barry stood there with Joe and Cecile by his side. As they approached the front of the altar, Joe pulled Barry into a hug and Cecile kissed him on the cheek. 

They then went on to hug Oliver and give him a handshake.

As they walked away the minister began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Oliver Jonas Queen and Bartholomew Henry Allen."

"Now I believe that the both of you have written your own vows."

Oliver nodded and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

He opened it and began reading.

"Ever since I was a little kid, I never thought I would fall in love. Let alone get married."

The crowd laughed.

"As I grew up, I became more open to the idea of love and falling In love. Then I put love on the back burner and then I had red wine spilled all over me.

From the moment I met you Barry, you just had this light about you…this amazing spirit and I knew instantly that you were the one for me. Everything from the way you ramble about something you love or when I see you singing songs just because you can…it's breathtaking. And I can't believe that I get to call you my husband, my partner, my mate, the love of my life. 

I can't imagine my life without you. You'll always be my carebear. I love you."

Barry finally let the tears fall from his eyes as Oliver finished his speech.

He quickly wiped his tears and cleared his throat.

"I wasn't expecting that. Um...when I started writing my vows, I didn't know where to start. There were just so many things to say about how I feel about you and…us. So rather than writing traditional vows, I decided to write a song to express my love to you."

Barry nodded to Cisco and he played the music.

Barry took a breath and began to sing.

"Can't say how the days will unfold,  
Can't change what the future may hold  
But, I want you in it  
Every hour, every minute

This world can race by far too fast  
Hard to see while it's all flying past  
But, it's clear now,  
When you're standing here now  
I am meant to be wherever you are next to me

All I want to do  
Is come running home to you  
Come running home to you  
And all my life I promise too  
Keep running home to you  
Keep running home to you"

Barry's eyes never left Oliver. The blonde had tears in his. Barry smiled and continued his song.

"And I could see it  
Right from the start  
Right from the start  
That you would be  
Be my light in the dark  
Light in the dark, oh  
You gave me no other choice  
But to love you

All I want to do  
Is come running home to you  
Come running home to you  
And all my life I promise too  
Keep running home to you  
Keep running home to you"

The pair were forehead to forehead as Barry finished the song.

"Can't say how the days will unfold,  
Can't change what the future may hold  
But, I want you in it  
Every hour, every minute"

Barry's voice cracks during the last line of the song.

As he finished the crowd clapped.

"I love you Ollie." Barry whispered.

The minister cleared his throat and Barry and Oliver broke apart.

"Could we now have the rings." 

Wally walked over with both rings and handed one to each groom.

Once both men had a ring in hand Wally walked away and the minister continued.

"Do you Oliver Jonas Queen take Bartholomew Henry Allen to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. For richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." The alpha said as he slipped the ring on Barry's finger.

"And do you, Bartholomew Henry Allen, take Oliver Jonas Queen to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. For richer or poorer for as long as you both shall live?" 

Barry sniffed and nodded. "I do."

"Now, by the power vested in me by the city of Central City. I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your groom."

Barry and Oliver didn't wait a second as they leaned into kiss each other. 

The crowd clapped and cheered and the pair could hear Iris and Thea shouting finally but they didn't care.

Now they were married. They were more happy than words can say and this is only the beginning of the rest of their lives together.

~~

The reception was able to be held at the club. Once the owner, known as Music Meister, found out that Barry and Oliver's original venue had flooded, he decided to let them host it at the club, free of charge.

Everyone was sitting down as the caterers began serving appetizers. That was when the speeches started.

"Hello everyone! My name is Iris and this is Barry and I's best friend Linda. And there are so many things to say about Barry and Oliver, so we are going to start from the beginning." Iris started.

"When my parents first started speculating the idea of bringing home a new kid I was kind of sceptical because we were so used to our dynamic. But from the first time I met Barry, I knew that he needed to be part of our family.

Then we brought him home and he immediately clicked with us. Skip ahead a few years and Barry meets Oliver and I have never seen Barry as happy as he is right now. So, to Barry and Oliver."

The rest of the crowd raised their glasses and then Linda began speaking.

"Like Iris said, I am Linda and I am Barry's best friend. The first time I met Barry was at a choir rehearsal. I was new to Central City and I didn't have very many friends. Then our choir teacher asked us to partner up. Suddenly it was just me and Barry left. He was this shy scrawny kid but I could tell he had a lot to say. 

Suddenly it was Barry, Iris and I against the world. Because of Barry, I got to meet Wally and I became more confident in myself. Because of him I learned that family isn't just the family you were born into. Because of Barry I am me and I am eternally grateful. Barry and Oliver you both deserve all the happiness in the world. I love you guys and I wish you nothing but the best."

After that Wally spoke along with Joe and Cecile.

Then Thea and Moira spoke.

Lastly, Tommy spoke.

"Hello everyone. I know a lot of you don't know me so let me introduce myself. My name is Tommy Merlin and I am Oliver's best friend. I had just come back to the army base when I got a call from Oliver.

I hadn't talked to him in a couple of months and the last thing I heard from him was that he was dating this guy. So when I called him back and he said that he was getting married, I was a little skeptical. I had never met this guy before and I was a little worried about that. Oliver was like a brother to me and I didn't want to see him get hurt.

So a few days later when I get a call from an unknown number I wasn't expecting much. So I answer the= phone and this guy says that he is Barry and that he is Oliver's fiance.

He called me because he wanted me to be at the wedding because Oliver hadn't seen me in almost a year. That was when it clicked with me that Barry was the right guy for Oliver. 

I never once thought that Oliver would get married, let alone be in a long committed relationship. So cheers to Oliver and Barry."

Everyone cheered. 

Barry curled up into Oliver and scented him.

The DJ played All of Me by John Legend and Oliver moved to stand with his hand out towards Barry.

"Care to dance?" Oliver asked with a smile. Barry nodded shyly and grabbed onto Oliver's hand as they walked to the dance floor. 

Oliver grabbed Barry's waist and pulled him close.

"I love you Ollie." Barry said as his head rested against Oliver's chest.

"I love you with every bone in my Barry. You complete me."

And that's how they ended their night. Wrapped in each others arms. Swaying to the gentle music that signified their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Any Comments, Concerns, and Kudos are welcome.
> 
> See you next time


	7. Are You Lying?

"I did it," Barry said as he stepped out of his and Oliver's ensuite bathroom.

Oliver had walked over to Barry and the pair and sat on the floor beside the sink.

"One minute and twenty five second left," Barry said calmly as he leaned his head on Oliver's shoulder.

They sat in silence for a few seconds when Barry said, "Are you as nervous as I am right now?"

Oliver laughed quietly. "Yeah, I am,"

"I mean, we weren't trying, but, whatever happens, happens." Barry said with a smile.

The past few weeks Barry hasn't been feeling the greatest. 

He had morning sickness, nausea, and weird food cravings. 

Oliver had become more and more worried about Barry and had continuously encouraged Barry to see a doctor.

Barry refused. 

Oliver knew not to force Barry to do something so he decided to go online to look at Barry's symptoms to see if he could get some kind of answer to Barry's illness.

Most of the results he found said that it was just a common cold or a nasty case of the flu. 

But that didn't satisfy Oliver. 

Oliver knew what Barry was like when he was sick. It would only last a few days and then he would be back on his feet.

But this was different.

Barry had been vomiting every morning, he always had a headache, he would get emotional at family car commercials and he is constantly horny. 

Not that Oliver is complaining about that last one, but he is worried about Barry.

He decided to do one last search and with that search, he finally got answers.

He found websites and blogs about the symptoms of pregnancy and now that he finally knew what was wrong with Barry, he was going to approach him.

When he first told Barry his thoughts Barry seemed confused.

Shouldn't he have known that he was pregnant?

But nonetheless he decided he would take a pregnancy test.

Now here they were. Ten seconds from finding out what could possibly be their future.

"And that is two minutes," Barry said.

"Whatever the results are, just know that I love you."

Barry nodded and stood up with Oliver following in suit.

"What does it say?" The alpha asked.

Baret just turned around with teary eyes and a watery smile.

"I'm pregnant," Barry said with a laugh.

"I'm gonna be a dad?" Oliver asked with tears in his eyes and a big smile.

Barry nodded and Oliver picked up his omega and spun him around.

"I'm gonna be a mom! We're gonna be parents!" Barry said happily.

~~

When Barry went to the OBGYN she had confirmed the pregnancy and said he was ten weeks along.

At that point, Barry and Oliver decided that they would tell people the news.

Each way was unique and Barry was very proud of himself for coming up for each reveal.

First was Moira and Thea. 

Being the very few family Oliver had left, Barry wanted them to know first.

They were all having dinner at Moira's house.

They were having a lovely conversation. When Oliver coughed and looked at Barry.

Barry acknowledged the signal and cleared his throat.

"So, Oliver and I have some news," Barry began

"We decided that we wanted you to know first because Oliver loves you guys so much."

"We went to the doctor and we have this for you," Oliver said.

He pulled out two orange envelopes.

The blonde handed one to each woman in the room. 

They opened them and Thea gasped.

"You're pregnant???!!" She exclaimed

Thea rushed over to Barry and Oliver and pulled them into a hug.

Moira sat in her seat shell shocked.

When the three broke their hug Oliver turned to his mother.

"Mom, are you okay?" 

The older alpha nodded as her eyes started to tear.

"I'm gonna be a grandmother!" She says excitedly as she hugs both men.

"Never in my life would I have imagined Oliver 'playboy' Queen would get married, let alone have children." Thea laughed as she casually brushed away some tears.

"Just don't tell anyone yet." Both women nodded and then hugged the bonded mates again.

~~

Telling Joe, Cecile, Iris, Wally and Linda was definitely more of an emotional experience.

Barry had decided to write each of them a card that was from the new baby. 

He handed them their cards. One for Joe and Cecile, one for Iris and Linda and another for Wally.

They all looked and Barry and Oliver with skeptical faces on.

Oliver encouraged them and they opened the letter.

Dear Grandma and Grandpa,  
I can't wait for you to tell me stories of mom when he was a kid.  
Love,  
Your future grandchild 

Dear Aunt Iris and Aunt Linda,  
We haven't met yet but I hope you can tell me embarrassing stories of mom and dad meeting for the first time.  
Love,  
Your future niece/nephew 

Dear Uncle Wally,  
Maybe you can take me driving when I get a little bit older. We can have so much fun together.  
Love,  
Your future niece/nephew 

As they each read their letters they looked up at Barry.

"Are you lying?" Linda asked.

Barry shook his head no. And Linda gave a happy cry of excitement.

Cecile had a hand over her mouth and rushed to hug Barry.

"My baby is having a baby!" She said excitedly.

Joe sat down in disbelief. His son was having a baby.

"I can't believe it…" Joe said as Iris and Linda ran to hug Barry.

"Joe...are you okay?" Oliver asked.

Joe smiled and laughed. "Yeah, I'm fine," The detective walked over to Barry and Oliver and pulled them both into a hug.

"Congratulations," Joe said with teary eyes.

When they broke apart Wally stepped in front of Barry.

"I can't believe Barry Allen is having a baby." Wally laughed and hugged Barry.

When everyone broke apart, Iris said "Dibs on being the favorite aunt."

The group laughed.

~~

When Oliver decided to tell Tommy it was an interesting conversation.

Barry had to cancel on them last minute because Captain Singh had called him in to look at some evidence.

So, Oliver went over to Tommy's new apartment to tell him the exciting news.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Tommy asked as he offered Oliver a beer.

"Well, Barry and I have some exciting news. And again, Barry apologizes for not being here, he had a work thing last minute,"

Tommy blows that off and continues with his conversation.

"I told you before it's fine. Now what is the news?"

"Well, Barry is pregnant!"

Tommy looked at Oliver and smiled. 

"You're gonna be a dad?"

"Yeah...it's crazy, right?" Oliver said with a laugh.

"Oliver "playboy" Queen is having a kid. I'm proud of you man." Tommy said.

"Tommy, this isn't really necessary…"

"But it is, you went from the playboy having guys and girls in and out of your dorm room to being married and having a kid on the way." Tommy says with a smile.

"Thanks Tommy. I love you man." Oliver said as he pulled the brunette into a hug.

"I love you too Ollie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favorite chapter BUT the next one is really good (from my perspective).
> 
> Any Comments, Kudos and Concerns are welcomed!
> 
> See you soon!


	8. Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST REALIZED THAT I HAD POSTED THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS IN THE WRONG ORDER SO I AM FIXING IT NOW!!!! I posted the wrong chapter twice and when I realized I felt like an idiot 🙃🙃🥴🥴
> 
> Everything is fixed and all is good!

"Ugh!" Barry sighed. He was lying in bed trying to get comfortable and so far, nothing has worked. 

Oliver was away at a board meeting, and Barry was slightly regretting letting him go.

Barry was two days away from his 40 week mark and he was very over being pregnant.

Obviously, it was a wonderful experience and he would do it again in a heartbeat but...Barry's heartbeat was roughly 3 or 4 years, give or take.

Oliver said that he would only be gone three hours at most and in that time, he suggested that Barry take a nap and try to relax.

It's been two hours and so far, the closest he has gotten to sleep is when he thought he was comfortable and then had to get up to pee.

Rather than lay in bed, he decided that he was going to go and watch a movie.

He went into the living room and queued up Pitch Perfect.

By the time the Bellas had their first performance Oliver had arrived home with a tired smile on his face and a bag in hand.

"Hey baby," Oliver sighed as he bent down to kiss Barry.

"Hi. How was the meeting?" Barry asked.

"It was good, really good actually. We got the funding for the youth Arts and Sports program. Starting next month, all of the kids will be enrolled in something of their pleasing," Oliver said with a smile.

Barry stood up and gave Oliver a hug. "Ollie, that's amazing,"

When they broke apart Barry noticed the bag in Oliver's hand.

"What is in the bag?" The omega asked.

"Let me go change into something more comfortable and then I'll show you," Oliver said. He placed a kiss on Barry's forehead and quickly went to change.

When he came back, he dropped on the couch beside Barry and handed Barry the bag.

When he looked inside he saw a baby onesie.

On it, it read 'Mommy and Daddy's Little Angel'

"Ollie, it's beautiful. I love it."

"I figured you would."

"I love you Ollie," Barry said as he cuddled up in his alphas arms.

"I love you too baby,"

~~

"Where the hell is Oliver?" Barry asked as he laid in the hospital bed.

His water had broken two hours ago and thanks to Wally and Linda, they rushed him to the hospital.

"I just got off the phone with him. He said twenty minutes tops," Wally said.

Seconds later Joe, Cecile and Iris came into the room.

Cecile rushed over to Barry and kissed his forehead.

"How are you doing?" The woman asked.

Barry gave a small smile. "I'm good. Tired, but good,"

"That's good son," Joe said. 

"Do you think you're having a boy or a girl?" Iris asked.

"Um...I don't know. Maybe a boy? But it doesn't matter as long as the baby is healthy."

"I think it's going to be a boy. A happy healthy boy," Barry said as a wave of pain washed over him.

"You okay, bear?" Iris asked.

"I don't know. That contraction just felt really intense," 

Seconds later, Oliver came rushing into the room.

"I finally made it," He breathed out.

He walked over to Barry and gave him a light kiss on the lips.  
"How are you doing baby?"

"Tired and hungry. Really, really hungry," Barry laughed when on came another contraction.

Barry grabbed Oliver's hand and squeezed it tight.

Barry let out a long breath as the pain subsided. 

"That one hurt, a lot more than the others," Barry said.

"Maybe we should get the doctor?" Joe suggested.

Barry nodded and the detective ushered everyone but Oliver out of the room.

"I thought I missed it," Oliver said sadly. "I don't know what I would do if I missed it." 

"You weren't going to miss it. The little one in here hasn't moved since you said goodbye to them this morning. I think they were waiting for you." The brunette smiled.

Just then, the doctor walked into the room. 

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Queen," the doctor said as he shook Oliver's hand.

"Likewise," replied the blonde.

The doctor gestured to look under Barry's blanket and he nodded. 

"Looks like you are ready to push," the doctor said as he called for nurses to come into the room.

Barry looked at Oliver and smiled. "You ready to do this?" Oliver asked.

Barry smiled. "As ready as I'll ever be,"

The doctor pulled on a pair of gloves and looked at the couple.

"Let's begin,"

~~

At 6:12 pm William Joseph Queen-Allen was welcomed into the world.

Barry cried happy tears when his son was placed in his hands.

"Hi," Barry laughed through his tears.

Oliver stood beside Barry's bed and smiled. His son.

With dark blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes. With ten perfect fingers and ten perfect toes.

"Ollie, we made a baby. An actual human," Barry smiled. 

He stroked his finger up and down William's cheek and the baby opened his eyes. 

His eyes roamed around the room until they landed on Barry. The baby gave his first smile and tried to nuzzle closer to Barry.

Barry sniffed and looked at Oliver who was filming the whole thing.

"Excuse me," a nurse said as she entered the room.

Barry looked at the door. "The doctor asked me to help you get cleaned up," he gestured to Barry.

The omega nodded and pressed a kiss to William's forehead. He handed the baby over to Oliver and Barry left with the nurse.

"Look at you," the blonde smiled.

"I'm your dad and I love you so much," 

"You're never gonna believe this but there was a time where I never thought I would be a father. I was a big playboy in college. I never thought I would settle down. Then I went on a boat trip with my dad and I almost died.

That's when I decided to change. After dropping out of college, I went back to prove to everyone that I was more than just a playboy. Now I own a company where I can give back to the community, I have an amazing husband and now I have a child.

You are my perfect angel and I love you," Oliver smiled as tears fell down his face.

When Barry walked back into the room he saw Oliver smiling at his son.

As he sat on the bed William started fussing in the Alpha's arms.

"I think he wants his mommy," Oliver said with a smile.

Barry smiled as he took the baby into his arms.

William was still fussing and he started to cry.

"I think he's hungry," Barry said as he adjusted his nightgown for the baby.

Finally, Barry got William to latch on and the baby started sucking.

Barry smiled down at the baby and ran his hand through his hair.

"I love you Ollie. Thank you for giving me this," Barry said as the baby finished drinking. 

Oliver took the baby and burped him.

Barry laughed at the burp that escaped the baby and said "Sounds just like his daddy,"

Oliver scoffed. "Well, he eats just like his mommy," Barry smiled and as he did Joe peaked his head in through the door. "Are you feeling up for a few visitors?" The man asked.

Barry nodded and in came his family.

"What's his name?" Cecile asked.

"Everybody, this is William Joseph Queen-Allen," Oliver said with a smile.

Joe gasped. "You named him after me?"

Barry nodded. "You were always there to support me growing up and you are an amazing man. So why wouldn't I name my child after you?"

Joe smiled as Oliver handed William to Joe.

"He is like the perfect mix of both of you guys," Wally said with a smile.

"He is absolutely adorable," Linda said happily.

Just then Oliver got a call from his mother over facetime.

"Has my grandchild been born yet?"

Oliver rolled his eyes and turned the camera to Barry holding William in his arms.

"Look at him, he is an absolute angel," Moira said over the phone. "How are you feeling Barry?"

"I'm good. Glad to have this little one in my arms." Barry said with a smile as William turned his head towards the camera.

"Hi baby. I'm your grandma."

William yawned and started to fuss and everyone into the room cooed.

"I think this is our time to exit," Iris said with a smile.

She walked over to Barry and gave him a hug and did the same to Oliver. "I'll see you guys tomorrow,"

Iris said as she, Linda and Wally waved goodbye.

Joe bent down and gave the baby a kiss on the forehead. He shook Oliver's hand and gave him a pat on the back and left.

Cecile walked over and bent down to whisper in Barry's ear. "I am so proud of you Barry. I love you so much,"

"I love you too Cecile." She walked over to Oliver and pulled him into a hug and then left the room.

William fussed even more and Oliver could tell that Barry needed a break so he took the baby in his arms and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You sleep babe. Will and I will be here when you wake up,"

Barry nodded. "With food?" He asked already half asleep.

"With food," Oliver confirmed and with that, Barry fell asleep

Oliver kissed Barry's lips and then turned his attention back to the baby.

"I love you William," Oliver said 

Oliver sat on the bed with his newborn son in hand and his mate sleeping on the bed beside him.

He couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my username and got Tumblr. Once I get the hang of it, I will link it in the notes so you all can follow it!!
> 
> Any Comments, Kudos or Concerns are welcome!!
> 
> See you next time!!


	9. Just Cause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favorite chapter but this was as good as it was going to get.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!

"Bye Thea…Love you too." Oliver said as he hung up the phone.

Oliver was in his room changing from his long day at work. Barry and William were having tummy time in the living room. He was going to go spend time with his new family when his sister called.

She had asked when the next time she could come over was claiming that she didn't get to see enough of her nephew. When in reality she was at the house yesterday.

So he compromised. Barry had been saying how he wants to have a family dinner so Oliver decided to kill two birds with one stone. 

He planned a family dinner for Saturday night. He asked Thea to spread the news to their mother and then said goodbye.

When he walked back into the living room he saw Barry on the floor in front of their now three-month-old baby.

"Look at my babies," Oliver said with a smile as he sat down beside Barry.

"Will, look at daddy," Barry said in a baby voice.

William looked towards Barry's voice and laughed.

"Look at daddy" Oliver said.

William turned to look at Oliver and made grabby hands.

Oliver laughed and moved to pick up William.

The baby grabbed at Oliver's hair and pulled.

When Oliver winced, William laughed.

"Will, let's not pull my hair, yeah?" Oliver says as he slowly moves his son's hand from his hair.

Barry watches fondly. He leans to give a kiss to William's cheek and then leaves one on Oliver's lips.

"How was your day?" Oliver asked his husband.

"It was good. I went to the station today. It was nice to see everybody again. Singh was all over William today." Barry said with a smile.

"Why'd you go to the station?" Oliver asked as he bounced his baby.

"Singh called me and said I had some unfinished paperwork for my maternity leave. I thought he was going to be fussy but he had a surprisingly good time. He got to see Papa Joe and Grandma Cecile and Uncle Eddie and Wally. And if that wasn't enough company there were a whole bunch of people that came up to see him, so he should sleep perfectly tonight."

"I hope so. As much as I love him, I hate changing his diapers at 3 AM." Barry snorted at Oliver's comment.

"I change his diapers all day and probably get sprayed with pee once a day. Trust me. You got it easy." Barry stands up and walks to the kitchen.

When he returns he has a bottle of water and a plate of fruit in his hands.

"Even I know that you didn't eat anything today and dinner won't be ready for two hours. So eat." Barry says firmly.

Oliver smiled at his husband's firmness.

He laid the baby back down on the blanket and then took the plate from his hands.

Both men sat on the floor, content to listening to the sounds of their baby.

When Oliver finished his plate of fruit, he pulled Barry into a kiss.

When they broke apart Barry blushed.

"What was that for?" 

"Just cause," He smiled.

William started fussing. His arms raised to be picked up.

Barry went into instant mother hen mode and picked up his whimpering son and tucked his head into his neck. Scenting his son.

"There you go. You just missed me didn't you?" The omega says with a smile.

Oliver kissed William's head and stood up.

"I'm gonna go check on dinner,"

The man walks into the kitchen and looks at the homemade mac and cheese in the oven.

When he made his way back into the living room, he saw Barry with his shirt off feeding William.

"All I wanna do  
Is come running home to you  
Keep running home to you

And all my life I promise to  
Keep running home, home to you,”

Oliver smiled at the little rendition of their wedding song and loved how much is applied to their lives right now. For as long as his body is willing too, he will continue to run home to his family.

“Hey, Carebear?” Oliver says as he walks into the living room.

“Yeah?” Barry looks up from his son. 

“I’m thinking of planning a family dinner for Saturday. Would you be down for that?”

“Yes! I can’t remember the last time we had one. Linda keeps pestering me about seeing the baby," the man says with a smile.

"Great! I'll call everybody to come over on saturday," the blonde says with a smile. Barry nodded.

"Guess what Will? You are gonna get to see your entire family in a few days!" He smiled at the baby.

"What do you want to watch?" Oliver says as he sits on the couch beside his son and husband.

"Um...Brooklyn Nine-Nine?" Barry asked as he began to burp William.

"Brooklyn Nine-Nine it is," Oliver says.

~~

Barry walked to answer the door. He had William sitting in a baby sling that was attached to his chest. 

Barry opened the door and saw an excited Linda stand there. She quickly gave Barry a hug and then laid kisses all over William's face making him smile.

Soon after Moira arrived with Thea and her boyfriend Roy. 

Then Joe and the rest of the West clan arrived.

After dinner Oliver went over to Roy and pulled him aside.

"I just wanted to say Thanks for letting me come here. You have a lovely family," Roy said with a smile.

"Thank you. I just wanted to let you know that I approve of you."

"What do you mean?" Roy asked.

"Thea hasn't had the greatest luck with guys but the way she looks at you is different then she looks at anyone and I am glad that you can make her happy." Oliver smiled.

After that, Roy went to stand with Thea and Oliver smiled.

"What did you say to Roy?" Barry asked from behind him.

"Where did you come from? Where's Will?" The alpha asks.

"Don't try to change the subject Ollie. What did you say to Roy?"

"All I said was that I am happy that he makes Thea happy." 

"That's it? No scary big brother shovel talk?" The omega asks with a laugh.

"I promise," Oliver says as he pulls Barry into his arms.

Just as they were about to kiss, they could hear the cries of their baby and sighed.

"He is probably tired. I'll go get him and put him to bed," Oliver said. "You go spend time with your family, I'll be back before you know it."

With that, both men walked into the living room with Oliver leaving seconds later to put William to bed.

When he soothed the baby and changed his diaper he gave him a kiss on the forehead and placed him carefully in his crib.

"Goodnight William...my pride and joy. One of the many lights of my life…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Comments, Kudos, or Concerns are welcome!
> 
> See you next time!


	10. 4 Years Later....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again. I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED THE SAME FHAPTER TWICE SO GO BACK AND RE READ THE OFFICAL NINTH CHAPTER BEFORE THIS ONE!!!!!
> 
> I also changed my username which was a big deal and also got Tumblr!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's the end! Read the end for more notes!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Again. I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED THE SAME FHAPTER TWICE SO GO BACK AND RE READ THE OFFICAL NINTH CHAPTER BEFORE THIS ONE!!!!!

4 Years Later…

"Papa Joe?" Four-year-old William asked.

"Yes?" The man replied.

"Why is mommy making so much noise? He and daddy always say that I should have an inside voice." William asked as he leaned into his grandfather's arms.

"It's because he is giving birth to your two new siblings," Joe said with a smile.

"Mommy and daddy said I need to be really nice to the new babies." Will said with a smile.

"Yeah buddy. I remember when you were that tiny." Joe said with a smile as he saw Moira walking down the hallway.

"Grandma! Grandma!" William said happily as he ran to the women.

When they hugged William pulled away to show off his shirt.

"Look! It says 'Best Big Brother' cause I am the best big brother!"

"You definitely are," she said as they both walked back to Joe.

"Any babies yet?" She asked as she sat down in the chair beside Joe.

"Not yet but hopefully soon." Joe said with a smile.

One by one, the rest of the family came trickling into the hospital waiting area.

They talked for a while before Oliver came out of the room with a smile on his face. 

"We have two healthy and beautiful baby girls!" The blonde said with a smile. "One born at 11:57 and the other born at 12:03!"

"Can I see them? I wanna see!" William said with a whine.

"Yeah! You can see them Will." The man says as he leads his son into the room.

"Quiet." Oliver says as he lifts his son onto his mother's hospital bed.

"Hey monkey," Barry said softly as William looked at him with big eyes.

"Are these my sister?" He asks as if he were scared to say the word.

"Yeah. You wanna see?" Will nods and peers over at the two babies.

One with greenish blue eyes like Barry's with little wisps of blonde hair and the other with hazel coloured eyes and wisps of brown hair.

"What are their names?"

"We were hoping you could help us with that." 

William sat back and thought long and hard before gesturing to his father to learn in close. He whispered the names into both of his parents ears and they both smiled.

There was a knock on the door and Wall stuck his head in. "Can we come in?" 

Barry nods and the family comes fluttering in.

"What are their names?" Thea asks.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Mia Jade Queen-Allen" He gestures to the blonde "and Cadence James Queen-Allen." He gestures to the brunette. "Or you can call them M.J and C.J."

The family gathered around and looked in awe at the babies.

"Barry...they are beautiful." Thea said with a smile.

The babies slowly make their way around the room getting to know their big family.

Once everyone has left and the family of four remained in the room.

"How are you feeling Will?" Oliver asks his son.

"I feel happy. I have two beautiful baby sisters. I'm gonna teach them how to play soccer and how to build legos." 

"I'm sure you will buddy. But for now they are really small and can't do much." The alpha replied.

"That's okay. They are still pretty cool. Even if they look like raisins." William said with a shrug.

Barry and Oliver made eye contact and laughed.

Life was pretty good for them.

~~

Barry was laying on the couch cuddling with Oliver. 

It was one of the rare times where William had taken an afternoon nap. The twins were also sleeping, so the couple finally had some downtime.

“I was thinking about performing at the club again.” Barry says.

“Really?” Oliver says.

Since having kids, Barry’s performances had dropped heavily. 

“Yeah! It’s been a while since my last one and Kara and Cisco keep telling me that everyone there misses me.”

“You should do it. I know you sing to the kids all the time but I guess it is different than being on stage.” Oliver said as he kissed Barry’s head.

“Great! I’ll call Caitlin and ask her when I can come in.”

The couple was in and out of sleep when they heard shuffling on the baby monitor.

Both men were about to stand up when they heard William speaking through the monitor.

“Hi babies! I don’t think mommy and daddy know I’m awake yet but I wanted to come and talk to you both.”

“You’re both still so little and I’m too tiny to take you out of your cribs so you’ll have to stay there. Did you know daddy and mommy met at a party? Yeah! And did you know mommy ran track in school and could have gone t’the ‘lympics! Mommy is also a great singer. He can sing any song. Even baby shark!”

Barry’s eyes watered at what his son was saying.

“I hope you like superheros cause I know a ton of them!" The boy whisper shouted.

"There's Batman and Captain America and Winter Soldier. Everybody thinks he's a bad guy but really he is just protective of his omega Captain America."

Oliver pulled Barry into a hug and kissed his head.

"We've done really well with him so far."

"Yeah Ollie, we have."

~~

"Aren't you excited Mama?" William asked as Oliver was straightening his tie.

"I'm so excited monkey." Barry said as he put one year old M.J into the crib to be with her sister.

Today was William's kindergarten graduation and he was so excited. He had been talking about it for weeks. William was also excited because his sisters would finally be able to see his school and their future school.

"They are going to love my school!"

"I'm sure they will buddy." Oliver said as he finally fixed the tie.

"Mommy! I'm matching with daddy! We have the same tie!" He said happily.

"I know baby. You look just like him!" Barry said happily as C.J started whimpering.

Oliver turned to the crib and saw that Mia had taken Cadance's stuffed bunny.

C.J tried to reach for it but M.J kept pulling it away.

Oliver picked up his omega daughter and held her close to his chest.

"It's okay." C.J began to cry quietly into his neck. "It's okay baby." He whispers

"I know you're sad but I don't like to see you sad." He raises the baby up above his head and lightly tosses her in the air which made the girl bust out into laughter.

When Mia caught wind of what was going on between her father and sister she whined and dropped the bunny so she could be picked up.

Barry immediately swooped in to pick up the bunny and held it in front of C.J's face.

The girl babbled at the bunny and took it from her mama's hand.

"Can you give mommy a kiss?" Oliver asked.

C.J planted a big wet kiss on Barry's cheeks before returning her attention to the bunny.

Oliver placed his younger daughter back into the crib where she went to hug her whining sister.

The two played calmly.

"Time to go!" William shouted.

Barry and Oliver each took one of their daughters and walked to the front door where William was bouncing on his feet 

"Will." Barry said with a smile. "Your shoes are on the wrong feet honey."

The young alpha blushed but fixed his shoes.

Once everyone was safely in the car they drove to William's school.

When they arrived, William took off his seatbelt while Barry got the twins into the stroller.

When they got to William's classroom, the young boy ran to his teacher while his parents took their seats.

"As the ceremony started they saw all of the students in mini cap and gowns walking across the makeshift stage.

"Hi! My name is William Queen-Allen! The people I want to thank are my grandparents, my aunts and uncles, my sisters and my mommy and daddy. They help me a bunch and make sure that I feel loved all the time. Thank you!" William walked off the stage where the rest of his class was seated.

When the ceremony was finished the boy ran to his parents and gave them a big hug.

"We're so proud of you!" Oliver said as he hugged his son.

A look of realization came on William's face and he ran away only to appear seconds later with his friend.

"Matthew this is my mommy and my daddy and these are my babies!" The little boy said jumping around.

The two boys looked in the stroller and the smiling babies were reaching out to William.

"M.J, C.J, This is my best friend Mathew! He's an omega and is super nice and funny and has pretty eyes!" The boy says happily, making his friend blush.

The babies looked at the new boy and began reaching for him as well as William.

"Mommy? Can Matthew come get ice cream with us? Please?" He boy begged.

"If Matthew's parents say yes then sure he can come." Barry said with a smile.

"Let's go ask!" The two boys run away and Oliver wraps his waist around Barry's.

"Will follows him around like a lost puppy." 

"Like you follow me around like a lost puppy?" Barry retorts.

Oliver laughs. "Pretty close."

~~

"Good job Miss Mia Jade!" Barry said as he hugged his daughter.

"Thanks Mama! Can I go play now?" The blonde alpha asks.

"Yes honey! Just call your sister in here so we can practice her letters." Barry said with a kind smile.

The little girl ran away after giving her mother a kiss.

The girls had just started kindergarten. Mia was doing really well. Cadance on the other hand was struggling.

Ever since the girls had started talking, Mia had never stopped talking. Cadance struggled. She was quiet and didn't talk as much. But she loved to sing.

She would sing songs with her mom in the car or when she would watch Barry cook.

Barry was very sure that she was showing the early signs of dyslexia. He was the same way when he was younger.

When C.J walked into the room she had her head down. She sat beside her mom and looked at her.

"What's with the sad face honey?" Barry asked.

The girl dropped her head on the table and mumbled something completely incoherent to Barry.

"What was that?" He asks.

She gave a dramatic sigh and looked at Barry.

"Aaron called me dumb today because I couldn't spell my name and added in wrong letters. And then he said that I can't wear my superhero shirts anymore because only boys can like superheroes! And then I told him that he's a liar and that everyone can like superheroes and THEN he pushed me in the sandbox and I fell and got sand in my shoes."

"Did you believe him?" Barry asked.

"I used too. But then Daddy got me that Captain America comic book and he talked about how he didn't like bullies and I don't like bullies. So now I just ignore him...cause he's a bully and bullies aren't nice." C.J said as she crossed her arms.

"Well, I'm proud of you sweetie! Now, we are going to practice your letters in a new way! We're gonna sing the letters today and maybe that will help you remember them!"

The girl lit up and looked at the paper Barry had in front of him.

This was going to be fun.

~~

They had just gotten back from the psychologist and the news was not the best.

Just like Barry had suspected, C.J had dyslexia.

The entire ride home, C.J kept asking her parents what it was and what it meant.

They promised that they would tell her when they got home but now that they were, they were dreading the conversation.

"So honey. Mommy and I want to talk to you about something." The alpha said as he sat his daughter on his lap.

"Okay! What is it?"

"So you know how we went to that doctor today and you played a whole bunch of games and talked with her about school?"

The girl nodded at Barry's words.

"Well those were actually little tests to see if you have something that I have."

"Is that what dyslexia is?" the girl asked.

"Yeah honey. Dyslexia is a learning disability that makes some letters appear backwards or upside down or disappear all together. Sometimes it also makes you confused. Like how you told the doctor that you confuse your left and right shoes all the time." Barry said with a smile.

"Mommy has it too?" Cadance asked her father.

The alpha nodded. "Yeah. But that's okay." Oliver began. "It just makes you special. And being special is a fantastic thing and don't let anyone tell you differently." 

"Everyone's special. And I don't listen to bullies daddy. I'm like Captain America. And He doesn't like bullies!" Cadance James said as she jumped off of her father's lap. 

C.J ran around the living room as if she was Captain America.

Barry laughed and Oliver smiled.

"Come on kiddo! Let's go to dinner with your siblings and your Aunt Thea and Uncle Roy!"

~~

The crowd clapped as M.J walked offstage she was sweaty and out of breath.

It was their kindergarden talent show and M.J had taken an interest in dance. 

She did a contemporary solo that contained a lot of flips and tricks and spins.

"Hey!" M.J said to her sister. "You feeling okay?"

C.J nodded. "Just a little nervous." She replied.

"Don't be nervous. You're gonna be fantastic!" 

The announcer was introducing C.J and Mia hugged her younger sister.

"Don't worry about it. I believe in you Cadance."

"Thanks Mia." C.J said before she walked onstage.

She walked to the microphone stand and cleared her throat. She nodded her head to indicate to the audio runner that she was ready for her song to begin.

"Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly

Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared

Beauty and the beast"

She started to sing.

The more she sang the more she got into it and by the end of the song she was smiling.

When all of the students were dismissed to their parents, Mia and Cadance ran to find their family.

When they did they ran to them with open arms.

"My babies!" Barry exclaimed. "You were fantastic! Truly amazing!" 

"Your mother's right! Both of you were amazing!" Oliver said. "What did you think of it William?"

"It was good." The eight year old said.

"Just good?" Cadance said.

As much as he liked to deny it, William had a big soft spot for his sisters and would do anything for them.

"It was great! I'm serious." He said "when you did that high kick thing and you hit that note I was impressed!" He said as he pulled both girls into side hugs.

"Thanks dude!" Mia Jade said with a smile.

"Thanks Will." Cadance James replied.

When the family got to the car and were all buckled in Barry and Oliver looked at each other with knowing smiles.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"We have something to tell you guys but you can't tell anyone. Not yet anyways." Oliver said.

"What is it?" Mia asked as she bounced in her seat.

"I'm pregnant!" Barry says with a smile.

The twins squeal with joy while William Congratulates his parents.

Three kids and another on the way. Life couldn't get any better than this.

~~

That night when the kids were asleep and Oliver and Barry were in bed, the alpha pulled Barry into his arms and kissed him.

"Can you believe that all of this started with you spilling red wine on me?" Oliver asked his mate.

Barry snorted. "We wouldn't be here today if Iris hadn't been so persistent that I attend that party with her all those years ago." The brunette says as he cuddles closer to Oliver.

"Now we have three amazing kids with another one on the way and I couldn't be happier."

"I love you Ollie." Barry said as he felt his eyes drifting closed.

"I love you too Barry. My Carebear. You'll always be my carebear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that this is the end 😭😭
> 
> I want to thank everyone who has commented, left kudos or even voiced what they liked and didn't liked!
> 
> I appreciate all of you!
> 
> Don't be sad. I turned this into a series because I realized that there is so much stuff I didn't cover and there are some unanswered questions like what happened to Oliver's dad? Or where are Barry's parents? 
> 
> There are still some stuff I want to add to this so it's not entirely over!
> 
> Again. I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED THE SAME FHAPTER TWICE SO GO BACK AND RE READ THE OFFICAL NINTH CHAPTER BEFORE THIS ONE!!!!!
> 
> Thank you everyone and I will definitely see you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Don't worry I haven't forgotten about my other story Unexpectedly Found. You should check it out if you haven't already.
> 
> Comment and Kudos make me happy so don't be afraid to leave me any.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
